Libido of the Azure Wolf
by Skycrest
Summary: Slash Parody of my story Azure Flame Wolf, follow Devlin Mercer as he seduces and is seduced by the mutants of X men evolution. this is hardcore slash so read only if that is your thing. reading Azure Flame Wolf is not needed but recommended.
1. Chapter 1

Devlin Mercer Bio

{read only for description, if you have read Azure Flame Wolf feel free to skip to next page}

Age: 15 and a half

Height before enhanced mutation: 4 feet

Height after enhanced mutation: 6 feet

Eye color: light blue, when angered eyes turn red, when using full power irises become blue sclera and pupil becomes black

Hair color: raven black

Mutation features: wolf ears and tail

Mutation powers: enhanced blue pyrokenisis, umbrakenisis, wolf genesis, empathy

Family: adopted by Logan, adopted sister Laura

Likes: animals, nature, helping others, life, the color blue

Dislikes: death, people who hurt others for being different

Sex: male

Sexual preferences: gay

Weaknesses: extra sensitive ears and tail, when pressured could turn berserk and loose self control, despite returning from the dead multiple times through divine intervention the deity keeping him alive can no longer do so

Strengths: powerful heart and willing to help others at the cost of his own well being, can know a person by their heart alone, can forgive just about anything so long as they are repentant

to learn more about Devlin and his life as a member of the x men please read Azure Flame Wolf.


	2. Chapter 1 Devlin and Logan

Now was the time! It has been months since I've been with Logan, Sleeping in his bed, laying on his chest and breathing in his manly scent. He wanted us to wait until my eighteenth birthday but I can't wait one more night! I want him and need him body and soul. I had to make him take me one way or another.

Crest smirked at me knowing very well what was going on in my mind. I glared down at the wolf and sighed knowing I couldn't hide anything from him. He laid his head on my knee and spoke kindly.

'I know you are eager to mate, but are you sure you want to so soon?' I smiled down at Crest and lift his head to face me and shouted.

"YES!" The wolf pulled away and backed up in fear. "I've waited to long all ready! I love Logan but he has no idea how this is messing with me, it's like my body is on fire and the only way to stop the burning is if he puts it out."

'Hmmmm.' Crest walked up to me and started sniffing me all over and I mean all over! From my face to my crotch. I pushed him off me making him flop on the floor.

"Personal space!" I shouted. The wolf's eyes widened and his mouth hung agape in total shock. "What?"

'You are rutting… I didn't know human's could be in a rut. Strange…' I tilted my head confused.

"What are you talking about now?" Crest chuckled and jumped back into my lap resting his head on my knee again.

'It means you are ready to mate, more then ready actually. You'll slowly grow more and more… lively around your mate until you become a raging mass of pheromones. I suggest mating as soon as possible to avoid any… damages to our home.' I smiled at that petting the wolf happily.

"Then I better start a plan now shouldn't it?"

An hour later I rummaged through my clothes to find something that would compromise Logan's inhibitions, then looked through my brother's spell book to find something anything that would make Logan so horny that it would be impossible for him to not have sex with me.

"This looks interesting.." I found a potion named 'libido de lupis or in English the lust of the wolves' it was actually very simple to make all I needed was some of the flowers from mom's garden, a drop of virgin blood, apple cider and the fur of a wolf. I was lucky I kept a bundle of mom's flowers when Logan and I last went there. Man I could still see Logan thrusting half naked into my couch and even hear him moaning inside the bathroom.

I quickly brewed the potion in the kitchen the only difficult part of the potion was the virgin blood needed to finish it. I bit into my finger and let one drop of blood fall into the warm liquid. The moment it fell the pot burst in a bright blue light and the liquid matched the radiant shine. I took a quick sniff of the potion instantly becoming hard just from the smell.

"What cha doing Dev?" I jumped nearly screaming in fear of being caught. I turned around to see Scott standing by the kitchen door.

"Oh! Umm… it's a Science experiment! I'm working on a way to uhhh… make people… happy. Yeah happy!" it wasn't a total lie, it would make Logan happy… until it weirs off that is.

"OK… need some help?" I thought to myself for a moment and decided to test it out on Scott before I used it on Logan. I smiled to myself and nodded my head.

"Sure!" I poured him a cup of the drink and handed it to him while reading what the affects were inside the book. "just drink that and tell me what you feel."

"Alright, down the hatch." Scott drank every last drop smiling once the cup was empty. "Wow! That was actually really good!..."

"Thanks… do you feel anything yet?" I asked hopefully. Scott shrugged and shook his head but then started to sway and smile a goofy smile.

"Yep I… I kind of do! Oh man this feels… great! So warm and fuzzy… hehehe." he walked up to me and through his arm around my shoulder leaning on me like a drunk. "You'll get an A for sure Dev."

"Thanks! And thanks again for helping me test it." Scott chuckled and hugged me.

"No prob! Any time man… wow you smell nice…" Scott took one long lingering sniff to my hair making my ears twitch. "Reeeeeaaaal nice..."

"OK… umm I got to go now." I said pulling away so I could find Logan leaving Scott in his little state. "You should go to your room. The potion might make you a little… uhhh. Never mind bye!"

"See ya Dev!… wow it's hot in here." yeah I would have stayed and helped Scott to his room but I wasn't thinking with the head on the top of my body. I quickly ran to my room and got dressed into the outfit I picked out and waited for Logan to finish his work out in the danger room.

I looked at myself in the mirror and felt my plan failing badly already. I wore a tight black wife-beater and very tight black jeans with rips on the legs and thighs revealing just a bit of my skin. My tail swayed impatiently behind me as I fiddled with the cooled sports bottle that held the potion inside.

"I shouldn't be doing this… I shouldn't be doing this..." I was seconds from changing out of that slutty get up and dump the bottle into the drain when Logan walked into the room wearing nothing but a pair of very revealing sweat pants that clung oh so well to his crotch and a towel he was using to dry his hair. "I am so doing this."

"Hey pup, how are..." the moment he saw me me dropped the towel and his eyes widened in shock. "Pup.. what are you wearing?"

"Oh uh.. the girls took me out shopping again." that wasn't a lie, they literally dragged me out to the mall to buy this outfit. At first I was going to burn it but now I'm kind of grateful to them now that Logan is almost drooling at me. "Do you like it?" I asked slowly spreading my legs and leaning back on the bed to give him a better view. The moment I did Logan bent down to grab his towel and held it in-front of his sweat pants as he walked to our bathroom.

"Yeah it looks nice… I'll be right back, I need to change." when he closed the bathroom door I cheered silently throwing my hands into the air as my tail wagged like crazy behind me. A few seconds later Logan came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of blue jeans a shirt. "I'm going out for a ride on my bike. I'll see ya latter pup."

"Wait!" I shouted jumping out of the bed and walked over to him as he put on his boots and brow jacket. I picked up his cowboy hat and handed it to him smiling hopefully. "Can I go with you? It's been a while since I rode on your bike with you… please?" I pleaded making the biggest puppy dog eyes I could.

"Dam it… OK pup put some shoes on and lets go." I cheered inside my head and pulled my shoes on following behind him making sure I still had the water bottle in my grasp. We walked to the front door when we caught Scott fawning over Jean kissing her all over while she giggled and kissed him back. Logan growled and Jean jumped a bit pulling out of Scott's clingy grasp.

"Oh hi guys, we were just umm." Logan folded his arms while I made a motion for her to read my mind. 'Dev what is it?' she asked telepathically.

'Look your not the only one trying to score so go make out someplace else dam it!' Jean's eyes widened at that and looked back at Logan blushing harder then she did before.

"Oh look at the time! Let's go Scott we have umm to umm help Kitty with her cooking! Yeah lets go with that.." 'Good luck!' she thought to me as she dragged Scott away. Logan shook his head and continued walking to the door.

"Dam kids… I'm to drained for this." thinking quickly I walked in-front of Logan and handed him the bottle.

"Want a pick me up? it should give you back your energy. Made it myself." Logan eyed the bottle but shrugged and took a sip.

"Hmm." he made a pleased grunt and started to chug the bottle down clearly enjoying the potion. "Dam pup that was great! Lets get moving."

"Sure.." I eyed him carefully trying to see when the potion will take effect. We walked to his bike and we climbed on.

"Hold on tight!" I did as he said as he revved the engine to life and sped down the path to the gates. We drove on for a while until I started to feel something odd with Logan. I looked into his heart and felt it bubbling with an emotion in-between rage and love. I listened to Logan's back hearing him growl and shift uncomfortably on the bike making it sway a bit.

"Logan you OK!?" I shouted so he could hear me over the roar of the bike. He shouted back a yes and he drove on to the park stopping his bike on the parking lot. We took off our helmets and we just strode along the path it was already sun down and there was no one in sight. It was just Logan and I all alone.

"…." Logan was acting strangely, he would growl under his breath and would stay facing away from me. I was worried the potion I gave him was defected and just made him emotionally unstable. In his heart burned with frustration and concern, not overwhelming love like I wanted. Feeling bad I grabbed Logan's arm and turned him around to face me only for him to grab my face and plant his lips on mine. My mind spun as his kiss deepened and grew more heated. He forced my mouth open and pushed his tongue into my mouth making it dance around mine as he pulled my body closer until he was grinding his waist into mine I could feel his cock pushing hard onto the cloth of my pants begging to be released. He pulled away from me and dragged me into the thick tree line and bushes.

"Logan?" I managed to gasp out as he pushed me to the ground on my back. Confused and a bit worried I called out to him again only to see him pulling off his jacket and shirt exposing his thick chest and abs.

"…." he said nothing and continued to tug at his belt tossing it to the side with his other clothes. He quickly dropped onto me pinning me to the ground and started kissing me again. I felt him pull my shirt over my head in one quick motion then started chewing on my ears making me scream out in as it sent jolts of electricity through my whole body. "You taste so good."

"Aggh!" it was the first words I heard from him since this started and it only brought more worry into my mind. Maybe this was a bad idea. Yet that idea faded away as he lowered himself to m waist and unzipped my pants pulling them down and off along with my underwear.

"I need more!" I could only gasp out in pleasure when he took my all of my dick into his mouth sucking it so hard I felt like it was in a vacuum. His tongue swirled around it licking up from the shaft to the head as his hand squeezed my balls forcing precum to bubble out as I grabbed his hair inside my fist as he drove me crazy.

"Logan! God Logan please! I cant keep up!" he pulled off my dick with a pop, saving me from cumming down his throat. But he only delayed the inevitable when he flipped me on my back and pushed my head into the dirt and pulled my tail over my back pushing it out of the way as he started lapping at my hole. "AAGHH!"

he pushed his tongue in and out my hole the scruff of his chin scratched at the soft flesh making me gasped and moaned wanting more something.. bigger. I pulled away crawling at the grass to move forward, I lift my ass up high and waged my tail as he stared at me hungry for more.

"Please…" I said lifting my butt higher for him to see. He licked his lips and got on his knees behind me and unzipped his pants pulling out his dick. My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when I saw it! It was huge and thick like a freak-en arm! It had to be ten inches long and three inches wide! With out wasting a second he spat into his palm and rubbed his dick lubing it up as much as possible before he grabbed it and aimed it for my hole. I shuttered in fear as I felt it on my entrance and cried out in fear and bit my lip as I awaited him to destroy my hole. "Oh god.."

"Shooosh." to my surprise Logan whispered in my ear and hugged my chest leaning down on my back. He ran his hands all over my chest and abs comfortingly he softly rubbed his dick over my hole pushing into my tail slicking it with his precum. "i want hurt you pup. Just bare with me… I really need this."

"Logan..." my heart fluttered happily knowing that even though he was out of his mind with brain altering potion he still loved me and wanted me to feel just as good as he was. He licked my ear and chewed on it lightly sending bolts through my spine.

"I can't stop myself… I don't think I want to. But I will if you tell me to Devlin. Just say so and I'll stop." that was the first time in a long time since he called me by my name that alone made me shake my head without a doubt.

"Don't stop." it was just a whisper but it was all he needed he grunted and took one of his hands and caressed my ass before sticking one digit inside the warmth of my hole. I nearly screamed out in pain but bit down on my tongue as he pushed in slowly despite it I cried as he gently caressed my tail with his thumb sending small jolts through my body. He shushed in my ear as he fingered me kissing my ear as he added another finger making me gasp.

"It's OK Devlin… just bear with me." I stopped biting my tongue and out right screamed when he took his fingers out and slowly pushed in his cock inside me. He quickly tilted my head up to catch my mouth with his, his tongue danced inside my mouth wrestling my own muffling my screams. He pushed and pushed until he his balls touched mine where he stayed panting just as had as I was. "God dam it your tight!"

"Logan, it hurts." I sobbed as his cocked pulsed inside me like his heart was beating inside me. After hearing that his hands made their way to my chest and the other to me dick. His hand caressed my nipple swirling and twisting it while the other slowly jacked me off sending waves of pleasure through my body, I almost forgot the throbbing dick inside me. Logan growled and gasped trying to stuff his cock further despite it being balls deep.

"Dam, I got to move Devlin, I'm sorry." Logan slowly pulled his cock out up to his head and pushed back in making me gasp hard but not in pain, my hole became loose and Logan could move in and out without a so much resistance. As Logan moved in and out I moaned and teared up as he gowned and panted going faster and faster. "Oh so good! Fuck yes! Devlin!"

"Please Logan..." I said between pants and gasps. "Call me puppy."

"… fuck!" saying that made Logan go faster and harder. "Yes puppy! Take it! Fucking take it!"

"Aghh! Logan! Mmmpphh!" all I could hear was Logan's short breaths and grunts and the loud thrusting of his hips to mine. I gasped loudly as I started to feel my balls tighten I knew I was not going to last any longer. "I, I'm going to cum!"

"Fuck! Me to pup! God dam it! Together! Cum with me pup!" Logan leaned over me and grabbed my cock in his grasp and began to furiously jack me off. I screamed and withered under him gasping and panting as his thrusts became rougher and faster, I was going to loose it.

"AAAAAAGhhhh!" with one final hard thrust Logan berried his cock inside me and bit down on my neck moaning loudly as his cum imbedded itself inside my hole. I felt my own cock burst with cum that fell into a puddle on the cold grass below me.

Logan held me tightly and fell to his side dragging me along with him as he continued to fill me to the brim. I could feel it all inside me rushing out of him in large bursts. We stayed like that for a whole two minutes until he finally stopped cumming inside me. We laid there panting and gasping as he slowly pulled his cock out of my hole when he did I looked behind me to see a small puddle of his cum coming out of me.

I felt so exhausted that I couldn't even move anything other then my head. I watched as Logan stood up and buttoned his pants and put on his shirt and jacket. He bent down to gather my clothes and started to dress me he put on my pants and shirt and lift me in his arms bridle style and walked us out of the park and to his bike. I felt so venerable in his arms but in a way I also felt safe. He placed me on his bike in front of him and made me rap my arms on his back so I wouldn't fall off before he slowly drove us away.

We drove for a while before he took me back to the institute, the whole time he didn't say a word to me and I didn't say a word to him. I felt like I ended our relationship, god I was so stupid for not waiting. I tried to read what was inside his heart but my empathy was being blocked by my own mixed and chaotic feelings.

When we returned to our room Logan placed me on our bed and kissed me on my forehead giving me a huge happy smile.

"Get some sleep, I love you pup." he waled to the door as I looked back relieved. He turned to me and smiled contently. "I always will."

when he left I smiled and slowly closed my eyes with only one thing on my mind.

'I need to make more of that potion.'


	3. Chapter 3 Devlin and Gambit

Devlin and Gambit

have you ever wanted to throw yourself off a bridge or into traffic after knowing the man you loved didn't love you back? Well now I know how you feel.. let me explain, Logan and I have been somewhat dating ever since he told me he had feelings for me… little did I know he didn't. he decided to break up with me.

'I'm too old for you' he said breaking my heart and shattering my hopes for us. I never felt so low since my family's death. I wanted to just crawl into a hole and die. I decided to move out of our… his room but Jamie ended up bunking with Thorn. I sat out in the woods looking out into the cold lonely and dark woods with Crest by my side who just stared at me.

"What do you want?" the wolf didn't say a word just looked at me with eyes of disappointment. "Say something, I know you can."

'….' I gritted my teeth and slammed my fist into the tree I was sitting under.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Crest just sat there pissing me off when he would refuse to say anything. "Dam it! If your going to be that way then leave me the fuck alone! Go get lost!"

'….' he finally did as I asked and walked away into the woods. I pulled my knees up to my chin and cried feeling so alone, the sound of breaking leafs echoed out in front of me and I growled under my breath.

"I thought I told you to get lost mutt!" I looked up seeing a face I didn't expect to see.

"Remy may be dog but I am no mutt puppy. Their is pure Cajun blood in these veins." Gambit stood over me smiling his cocky smile. "Now what are you doing out here on your lonesome puppy?"

"… just… just leave me alone." my voice croaked with pain as I burst back into a fit of tears. I sobbed to myself and I expected for Remy to leave me be… yet in a way I was glad he didn't he quickly dropped to his knees in front of me and placed his hand on my shoulder and used the other to lift my chin making me stare into his amazing red and black eyes.

"What's gone and made you cry puppy?" he said wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Logan broke up with me." I said Remy's eyes seemed to flare at what I said, I tried to sense what he felt but I couldn't read his heart. But it didn't take much to no that he was angry. He stood up and started cursing to himself in french pacing back and forth throwing his hands into the air with rage. I could only make out the words stupid, ass and the word shit. After he calmed down a bit he stopped pacing and removed his over coat using it to cover me from the cold before sitting down next to me.

"Ahhhhh… that idiot has no idea what he is doing. To break the heart of such a beautiful boy and leave him crying alone." he cursed again in french and hit the ground with his fist. I cringed at his words and clung to his coat.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked, well more like whispered.

"What do you mean puppy?" I had enough I stood up and tossed his over coat at him and started to yell at him.

"Why do you keep saying nice things to me!? I don't get it! What do you want from me!?" Remy looked confused and honestly I didn't understand what I was even saying.

"Because… I like you a lot… can't that be enough?" my eyes must have filed with more tears as I saw him blush a bit from what he said.

"Do you really like me?" For as long as I known Remy he has spent all his time hitting on me, I didn't know what to think of it since he knew I was with Logan. I thought he was just being nice, or just playing with me but now… Remy blushed harder and coughed.

"I…" He cleared his throat and keeled in front of me holding out his coat like he was trying to propose with it. "I more then like you puppy… Do you like me?"

"Remy…" I took the coat and fell into his arms. He hugged me tight and I hugged him back. "I'm so tired…"

"Well then." surprising me Remy lift me in his arms bridal style and covered me in his coat like a blanket. "You can't just sleep here. You'll catch your death out here in the cold."

"Remy..." I snuggled my head into his neck and smiled. "Thank you."

He took me out of the woods while I silently snoozed in his arms, I didn't notice Logan staring at Remy angry as he approached us.

"What the hell do you think your doing swamp rat!?" I looked up only for Remy to keep walking head held high and a sly smirk on his face.

"That is none of your concern anymore wolverine." Logan looked like he was about to tear Gambit apart but was tossed back when Crest pounced on him and growled in his face while Remy paid them both no mind. He walked us inside and took me upstairs and paused. "Where's your bed room puppy?"

"..." I thought for a moment and shook my head. "Take me to your room."

"Oh… umm." he thought for a moment but I hold him closer and clung to his neck. "Alright, if your sure."

"Thank you." he brought me to his room and I smiled, the room itself looked just as I imagined it, playing cards on a coffee table in the middle of a game of solitary. On the walls hung pictures of the bayou all of different places. And in the corner sat a fluffy red and black furred couch. Remy placed me gently on his bed which was covered in a thick red silk cover.

"Here you are puppy. I'll just sleep on the chair." before he could walk away I grabbed his arm and pulled him down toward me hugging him close to me before planting a soft kiss in his mouth. He pulled away and gasped blushing hard. "Devlin! I… I..."

"It's OK… I want this." at first I didn't even know what I was saying or even what I meant by I want this. It felt like I was on autopilot, I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it to the floor. Remy's eyes widened in awe at my bear chest and stomach he gulped and I could see the wheels turning in his head. He was contemplating what to do next but I didn't give him the chance. I quickly pulled his shirt and pushed him on the bed climbing over him and straddling his waist.

"Woh! Wait a minute puppy, isn't this going a bit to fast?" I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body as I shook my head.

"Haven't, you been hitting on me since we first met?" my voice sounded husky and deeper then normal even to me.

"Devlin?" I felt my lips smirk and I placed my hands on Remy's shoulders and slowly ran them down to his chest all the while he looked frightened and confused. "Is that really you?"

"What's wrong? You don't have that smirk I like." I ran my hands down lower and his eyes got wider as I grabbed his fly and lowered it. "I know how to make you smile..."

"Wait!" he gasped as I pushed my hand inside his pants and pulled out his dick. I leaned down and quickly engulfed his dick sucking on the slowly hardening flesh. I took in more and more as he hardened inside the walls of my mouth. Remy gasped and moaned clutching the bed and covers for dear life as I bobbed my head on his cock. My ears twitched on my head impatiently and my tail wagged behind me as I felt my pants getting tighter. I pulled off his now fully hard cock with a loud pop and stood on my knees pulling off my spiked belt and undoing my jeans. I pulled then off along with my underwear and leaned down taking Gambit's lips in mine.

"Do you love me?" I asked intertwined in our kiss. Gambit pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"..." at first I thought he was going to reject me and toss my naked body off him but what he did surprised me. He leaned into me and kissed my lips softly. "I do."

That was all it took, he quickly lift me in his arms and kissed me more deeply he picked up my body and switched our position so I was under him. He sat up to pull off his shirt and I got a great view of his body, he wasn't as built as Logan but he was beautiful regardless. He lift my legs up in his hands and aimed his cock to my hole and gently pushed in. My eyes closed as I gasped in pain feeling him slide in ever so slowly. Once inside Remy pulled out slowly and pushed in again.

"Oh mon dieu," he gasped thrusting inside me. "si serré, si bon! Putain, oui, oui, oui"

'oh my god!' 'so tight, so good! Fuck, yes, yes, yes'

"Remy." I gasped as he quickened his pace speaking in french words I could not understand. My hole ache yet felt hot I bit my lip and moaned as he had his was with me. He started becoming rougher and my head started to spin, I cried out as he hit my prostate. "AHHHhh!"

"Hold on.." he said before placing my legs over his shoulder and garbing my cock jacking it off. "je vais jouir . jouir avec moi. Cum with me love!." 'I will enjoy. enjoy with me'

he gasped and pushed into me harder forcing his cock as far as it could go and screamed out, I could feel his cum shooting into me from his spasming member, at the same time I exploded my cum coating his chest and even hitting his eye. He fell on top of me panting panting as he rolled off of me pulling me into his arms. I looked up at him in a daze as I reached up and licked the cum off his eye.

"mon dieu vous êtes chaud." I chuckled at him exhausted. 'my god your hot'

"what?" he smiled at me and kissed my lips.

"Your are so hot." I smiled and laid in his arms loving every second I breathed in his scent. We laid there the whole night and I couldn't be happier.

/X-men\\\\\\\

well all I hope you liked this one if so please review and if there is a certain Male Evolution character you want pared with Devlin please ask, also should you want another Azure Flame Wolf Character you want to see in this again just ask. Thank you all for reading and expect more naughty pages from Sky and I.

This is Vex signing out! Blessed be!


End file.
